A Klaroline Christmas
by xKlaroStylesx
Summary: It's Klaus and Caroline's first Christmas together.


**Nothing says the holidays like smut ;)**

* * *

"Okay so I just got off the phone with Rebekah and her and Freya are about twenty minutes away." Caroline quickly explained as she entered the living room, still looking down at her phone.

"Elijah said the same about him and Kol." Klaus muttered.

"Well so much for being punctual." Caroline huffed, now standing by the huge decorated Christmas tree planted in the middle of the room. She planned a holiday gathering, exclusively for her, Klaus and his siblings. For it being her first year celebrating Christmas away from home and with Klaus nonetheless, she wanted everything to go swiftly.

Klaus lightly chuckled. "Don't fret, love. Punctuality has never been my siblings's strong suit."

"Well they should work on it! Now all the food I made is getting cold."

"Made?" Klaus teased, earning him an eye roll from the beautiful baby vampire.

"Fine, ordered." She clarified. "I just want to make a good impression okay? I know you tell me not to worry about what your siblings think of me but I do worry, okay! I'm a worrier, sue me."  
Caroline finished with a scoff. She knew Klaus's family weren't necessarily her biggest fan, mainly because they didn't trust her. Being a part of the "Mystic Falls Scooby Gang" didn't exactly make you a friend in the Mikaelsons' eyes. Though Klaus didn't want her stressing over his family, she did. It's almost like Caroline naturally stressed over even the smallest things. If she was going to give their relationship a chance, she didn't want his family hating her.

"I know you're a worrier, love. It's a part of your charm." He smirked, reaching out to grab her hand so she can join him on the red velvet sofa. She complied to his request, their fingers entangling as she sighed into the seat.  
"As admirable as I find your longing for my siblings's approval, I really don't want you putting so much thought into this."

"Well good thing I don't really care what you want." Caroline snapped. "I'm sorry. I just like being a people pleaser and making a good impression on your family is important to me." She explained causing a grin to stretch his face.

"I know." No one has ever been this invested in him like Caroline. As unnecessary as he found her "dilemma", he also found it quite endearing.

Klaus subconsciously brushed a strand of her blonde curls behind her ear, admiring her blushed face. He gently cupped her cheek, softly rubbing it with his thumb. Caroline leaned into his touch, her eyes briefly fluttering shut.

"My family's not the easiest people to bond with."

"True, but I could say the same for you and look how far we've come." She claimed, granting him a genuine smile that he reciprocated. "Though I do hope your entire family isn't as stubborn."

"Well I'm a special case, love." Klaus teased.

"Understatement of the year." She muttered with a wicked grin. Klaus swiftly pulled Caroline atop of him, her now straddling his lap.

"Klaus!" She yelped as she settled her body on him. His large hands holding her hips in place before they began the exploration of her body. They traveled from her hips, down her clothed thighs then back up to cup her ass, a slight moan escaping Caroline's lips at the feel. Her laughs transitioning into moans as Klaus began kissing up her neck. He bit her skin lightly with his human teeth, licking the spot soon after to soothe the mark that was surely forming. Caroline could feel heat rushing throughout her body from him just assaulting her neck.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer as she tilted her head for him to get better access. His hands rested on her back, pulling her in so her body was tightly pressed against his.

"Klaus..." She attempted a warning. "Klaus...we can't...your siblings will be here soo-" An unexpected moan cut her sentence short as he sucked on a particularly sensitive spot behind her ear.

Caroline lost it.

She pulled away from the hybrid instantly crashing her thin pink lips against his full red ones. Caroline tangled her slender fingers in his short sandy blonde curls, both moaning into the kiss. Klaus quickly slipped his tongue into her mouth, intensifying the hot exchange. His fingers snuck down her body to the hem of her sweater.

"This has to go." He murmured against her soft lips. "And I don't mean just now but permanently."

Caroline quickly pulled away from him, her eyebrows furrowed. "What's wrong with it?" She asked breathlessly, looking down at her shimmery Christmas sweater.

"If I'm being honest, it's quite tacky. Sorry sweetheart."

"Hey! This is my favorite holiday sweater, my mom bought it for me. I'm not throwing it out!" She barked back.

"You made me throw out my favorite button up. We all have to make sacrifices, love." He smirked. Caroline knew he had a point but she hated admitting he was right.

She lowly growled. "Fine, but after Christmas!" She compromised,

"Deal." Klaus quickly concluded before ridding her body of the distasteful clothing item. His lips crashing onto hers once again. Caroline smiled into the kiss as her fingers made home in his curls once again. They exchanged a few more heated kisses before Caroline detached her lips, teasing her way down to his neck leaving open mouth kisses before she began her own torture with her teeth and tongue.

Klaus hissed at the sensation, expertly unclasping her black lace bra. They briefly departed as he assisted her straps down her smooth pale arms. He left light kisses on her shoulder before reuniting with her mouth. Caroline harshly moaned at the feeling of Klaus's calloused hands massaging her breasts, teasing her sensitive nipples with the flick of his fingers.

Caroline couldn't swallow down her explicits as he soon began kissing around the swell of her breasts, enveloping one pink bud with his mouth while giving the other one his hand's attention. She began rocking her hips on his lap, her dripping center mercilessly rubbing against his hard bulge.

"Fuck, Caroline." He groaned as she continued rubbing against him. Her hot lips swallowing every moan and groan that escaped his rosy lips. Caroline could feel her control slipping as her kisses becomes more frantic and desperate.

She needed to feel him.

Klaus stared at her in awe when she ripped the black Henley from his body. The fabric falling to the wooden floor in shreds, Klaus briefly glanced before focusing back on the blonde beauty.

"You have like a thousand of those." Caroline frustratingly claimed as she raked her fingers down his tone chest, loving the feeling of his skin underneath her touch.

"I'm not complaining, love." Klaus smirked before molding their lips together again. They both smiled into it, not being able to resist the joy that washed over them whenever they were together. With everything else in their lives full of tragedies and mayhem, when they were together it didn't matter because they had each other.

Their bare chests brushing against each other's and both began to grow impatient. Klaus's fingers grazed her thighs before unzipping her jeans. Caroline lifted herself off of him to remove them as he did the same to his own jeans, they both now just in their undergarments. She was quickly on top of him again, fingers entangled in his curls as she licked her way up to the shell of his ear.

"Fuck me." Caroline boldly whispered as she tugged on his earlobe with her teeth, rubbing her wet center on his still clothed cock eliciting a growl from the hybrid underneath her. Obeying her demand, Klaus slowly slid the black thong down her long legs, lightly brushing his finger over her sensitive bundle of nerves. Caroline gasped at the sensation, her body so desperate for his touch she instantly leaned into him before he quickly removed his hand.

"Ugh stop teasing." She moaned, eliciting a light chuckle from the hybrid. Deciding to give him a taste of his own medicine, Caroline detached herself from him pulling his boxers down till they were wrapped around his ankles. She slowly licked her lips at his impressive size before wrapping her small hand around the base, going up and down.

"Shit..." Klaus groaned tossing his head back on the sofa, reveling in the feeling of her hand on him. The baby vampire grinning to herself at the control she had over him, kissing up and down his neck. Klaus could feel the cold chill mixed with heat hovering his body as she continued her action, the sense of self control barely in his grasp. He quickly grabbed her wrist to stop any more movements, Caroline detached from his neck staring at him with confusion all over her face.

"Alright, love you've made your point, now let me fuck you." Klaus breathlessly begged, causing a wide smile to stretch her beautiful face. Caroline leaned on his shoulders for support as she lifted her body up then slowly sinking down. Them both moaning at the sensation. Caroline wiggled on his lap, adjusting to his size. Without warning she began to move, lifting up again before instantly enveloping his cock with her pussy again. They were in a state of euphoria as Caroline bounced on him.

Klaus's hands wandered down her milky white back, pulling her flush against him as he kissed the swell of her breasts. Caroline's eyes fluttering shut as he soon kissed up her neck to her lips. One of his hands entangled in her blonde tangled curls while the other was on her hip, assisting her movements."

"You feel so good Klaus...god you feel so good." She murmured against his lips, his cock so deep inside her she could almost feel it in her stomach. Klaus swallowed her moans with his deep kisses, her mouth welcoming his wet tongue. Caroline felt like she was on cloud nine, feeling her climax approaching.

"You look so sexy Caroline. Full of lust and desperation as I ravish your heavenly body." Klaus groaned as his lips travelled her upper body.

"Keep talking to me...please." She moaned as she continued riding him vigorously. Caroline feeling her end, near needing to reach her release soon.

"Mmm you like that? When I talk to you, when I tell you how sexy you are? How devilish you look as you bounce on my cock?" Caroline dug her nails into his shoulder, breaking through skin as she grinded harder onto him.

"Mmm...I'm so close. Klaus please." Caroline practically begged, feeling herself reaching the end as she clenched around him.

"Just let go, Caroline...let go for me, love." Klaus muttered as one of his hands went in between where their sweaty bodies joined. He harshly rubbed her clit, pushing Caroline over the edge. She crashed her lips on his, sloppily kissing him as she reached her peak. Klaus rode out the orgasm, thrusting up into her a few more times before they both violently came undone disguising their moans with their lips.

They continued tender and sweet kisses as Caroline slowed her hip movements before they came to a complete halt. Klaus granted her one last kiss before resting his damp forehead against her's.

"Well...that was unexpected." Caroline lazily smiled at her lover before he kissed her again a few more times. The corner of her lips curving up, not being able to hold back her happiness.

"You know me, love. I can never control myself around you." He smirked as his hands rubbed down her arms.

"I guess I can say the same about you." She shyly bit her lip, them both slightly groaning as Caroline moved on his lap. Klaus's eyes already turning low and dark.  
"Oh no, put those eyes away. We have company coming over soon. The last thing they need is a personal show." She joked, drawing a genuine laugh from him as he left small kisses on her shoulder.

"I suppose you have a point there." The hybrid sighed, stopping his lover's actions as she attempted to roll off of him.

"Klaus. We have to get dressed." She strained her words before all went into a haze as he connected their lips together. Caroline subconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened. Every movement and touch ignited them all over again, not being able get enough of each other. Never did Klaus think he'd ever spend a Christmas with Caroline or any holiday yet here she is, the thought making his smile grow.

He was the first to pull away before leaving one last peck on her lips. Caroline blushed as Klaus placed a strand of her blonde locks behind her ear, tracing her angelic face with a finger.

"Still can't believe you're here." Klaus practically whispered as his fingertip continued exploring the shape of her face.

"Do you realize how much you say that? When are you finally going to realize you can't get rid of me that easily?" She grinned down at him, caressing the curls on the base of his neck. He softly hummed at the affection. She was here with him and wasn't leaving.

"Merry Christmas, love."

"Merry Christmas." She widely grinned relaxing into his body, her head resting on his chest listening to his steady heart beat as he wrapped his arms around her protectively. The moment felt almost too perfect before both shot their heads up with the sound of the doorbell.

* * *

 **Happy Holidays Klaroline Fam :)**


End file.
